BOOKSTORE
by Tsumibukaki
Summary: Lee Sungmin tak bisa mengingat wajah pasangan one night stand-nya karena pengaruh alkohol, tetapi ia mampu mengingat siapa nama pria itu. "C—CHO KYUHYUN?" [KyuMin/YAOI/Mature Content/DLDR]
1. Pelanggan Istimewa

Bibir tipis Lee Sungmin bergerak halus mengimbangi gerak bibir tebal yang menjamah daging lembut senada _cherry_ miliknya. Suara hasil peraduan dua lidah mendominasi ruangan remang itu, beriringan dengan suara yang dihasilkan oleh gerak kedua tubuh yang menyatu. Lenguhan tertahan sesekali terdengar, memperpanas euforia seks di sekitar mereka. Walaupun bau alkohol menguar dari salah satu pria itu, baik Lee Sungmin maupun pria yang berada di atas tubuhnya tak keberatan sama sekali—justru membiarkan alkohol itu mengambil alih pikiran, menuntun langkah selanjutnya dari kegiatan panas dua pria ini.

"Engh—!" Lenguhan kembali lolos dari ranum Sungmin bersamaan dengan kedua tangan yang melingkari leher sang lawan main. Jemarinya merangkak naik mengusak surai kecoklatan milik pria yang sedang _mengendarai_nya, mengekspresikan diri betapa ia menikmati tiap gerak yang dilakukan pria itu.

Akal sehat telah hilang, hanya nafsu yang kini merajalela.

"Aku— ah! Aku akan—sedikit lagi...!"

Sungmin memejamkan matanya erat-erat dengan punggung yang tiap detiknya kian melengkung, menandakan dirinya akan segera sampai pada puncak. "Beritahu aku namamu—ohh!"

Sempat-sempatnya ia bertanya di sela hentakan keras pada bagian bawah tubuhnya. Sungmin tak peduli lagi dengan harga diri, yang ia inginkan saat ini hanyalah mencapai klimaks, mencapai puncak kenikmatannya. Persetan dengan bagaimana keadaannya saat ini—ia tahu, amat tahu bahwa keadaannya begitu buruk, tetapi siapa yang peduli jika mata telah berkabut nafsu?

Lagipula, di hadapan pria jangkung yang tengah menikmati lubang sempitnya itu, Lee Sungmin tetaplah sosok yang indah. _Indah_, _bahkan jauh lebih indah dari biasanya_.

Wajah tampan nan tegas itu mendekati wajah manis milik pria di bawahnya, tanpa ragu mendekatkan ranum pada salah satu telinga Sungmin. Bibir tebalnya bergerak singkat, membisikkan satu nama yang dalam sekejap melekat dalam ingatan.

"Ah...! C-Ch— Cho Kyuhyun!"

Tubuh Sungmin melengkung sempurna sembari meneriakkan satu nama. Sesuatu—cairan yang begitu banyak—tanpa bisa dibendung membasahi perut kedua pria itu. Wajahnya memerah, amat merah, dengan napas yang masih tersengal.

Lee Sungmin, 26 tahun, di bawah pengaruh alkohol membiarkan seorang pria asing—yang bahkan namanya baru ia ketahui saat ia mencapai orgasme—menyetubuhinya sampai membuatnya hampir gila.

'_Cho Kyuhyun..._'

— o —

**BOOKSTORE**

_by Tsumibukaki_

— o —

"...brengsek!"

Tangan Sungmin mencengkam segenggam popcorn yang ada di atas meja dengan kasar. Detik berikutnya ia meraup butir-butir bijian jagung yang mengembang itu dengan sekali suapan tangan. Rahangnya bergerak cepat mengunyah popcorn di dalam mulut dengan cara yang amat tidak _berperikepopcornan_.

Marah, tentu saja Sungmin marah. Tidak, ini bukanlah amarah yang sepele. Sungmin benar-benar _marah_ karena membiarkan dirinya sendiri disentuh oleh pria yang bahkan wajahnya tak bisa ia ingat, harga dirinya terjun bebas dari langit ketujuh. Hanya saja, sekalipun ia begitu marah, ia sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti seseorang yang sedang marah besar. Salahkan wajahnya yang kelewat manis sehingga menenggelamkan raut seram penuh kekesalan yang saat ini sedang berusaha ia tempel di paras.

"Jadi, semalam kau membiarkan seorang pria asing masuk ke dalam apartemenmu, kemudian tidur dengan pria itu tanpa mengetahui identitasnya sama sekali. Hanya namanya yang kau ingat?" Lee Hyukjae baru saja menyelesaikan kegiatannya merapikan deretan buku di salah satu rak berlabel _Humor_. Tubuhnya berbalik menghadap ke arah meja kasir di mana Sungmin duduk di belakang meja itu, masih dengan popcorn malang yang entah bagaimana sudah menjadi tempat pelampiasan amarahnya.

Seringai tipis hadir di paras Hyukjae di detik berikut. "_Heol... really. Jeongmal. Jinjja. Wanjeon. Daebak_! Kau benar-benar melampaui banyak pulau."

Sungmin mendelik gusar pada Hyukjae yang kini beringsut mendekat ke meja kasir. Pria dengan _gummy smile _yang khas itu menyengir lebar sembari menyandarkan tubuh pada bagian depan meja, kedua tangannya terlipat di atas meja dengan tubuh sedikit dicondongkan ke arah Sungmin.

"Bagaimana parasnya? Tampan? Menawan? Kau menyukainya? Apa dia berhasil memuaskanmu?"

"Ya! Lee Hyukjae! Berhenti bicara omong kosong! Lagipula, bagaimana mungkin aku mengingat wajahnya di saat aku berada di bawah pengaruh alkohol?!" Wajah Sungmin merah padam semerah tomat karena pertanyaan kurang ajar yang dilontarkan Hyukjae. Antara amarah dan rasa malu, semuanya bercampur aduk menjadi satu. Bahkan tak segan-segan ia meninggikan suara di hadapan sang sahabat karib.

Hyukjae—yang sama sekali tidak peduli dengan amarah Sungmin—mengulurkan tangan untuk mencomot beberapa butir popcorn yang sayangnya segera ditepis oleh Sungmin dengan cepat. Pria manis itu menarik wadah popcornnya seolah-olah melindungi camilan itu dari serangan Hyukjae. Tanpa Sungmin sadari bibirnya sedikit mengerucut, sesuatu yang secara tak sadar selalu ia lakukan saat ia sedang merasa kesal.

_Benar-benar, tingkahnya benar-benar menggemaskan._

"Tapi kau bisa mengingat namanya. Ayolah, sedikit berusaha untuk mengingat wajah dari pria yang menyetubuhi—hmpph!"

Tangan yang sebelumnya digunakan Sungmin untuk mencengkam popcorn itu kini membekap mulut Hyukjae untuk menghentikan kalimat vulgar yang hendak diucapkan sang sahabat saat itu juga. Bersamaan dengan Hyukjae yang berontak minta dilepaskan, suara lonceng kecil yang berada di atas pintu toko buku tersebut berbunyi sedikit nyaring. Detik berikutnya, seorang pria jangkung berbalut kemeja biru langit dengan celana jeans sebatas mata kaki melangkah masuk, tak lupa tas punggung dengan warna abu-abu bertengger di belakang tubuh pria itu.

Derap langkah kaki yang ringan mendominasi sekitar sebab Sungmin dan Hyukjae tiba-tiba membungkam mulut mereka. Terkejut, Hyukjae bahkan tak menyangka akan mendapat kunjungan pelanggan pagi-pagi begini. Sedangkan Sungmin sudah menyangka (dengan sedikit tak yakin) bahwa pria itu akan datang setelah tak sengaja mendapati siluetnya dari balik kaca toko beberapa detik lalu. Itu menjadi salah satu alasan mengapa ia menghentikan ucapan kurang ajar Hyukjae dengan cara membekap mulutnya, omong-omong. Akan sangat memalukan jika kalimat itu didengar oleh salah satu pelanggan _setia_ mereka.

"Selamat datang, Tuan." Seperti biasa, Sungmin menyapa sang pelanggan dengan senyuman ramahnya. Amarah dan kekesalan yang sempat mendominasi diri untuk sejenak ia sembunyikan di balik senyum menawan. Kedua tangannya sudah tak lagi membekap mulut Hyukjae, sedangkan si korban bekapan bersungut-sungut pelan di tempatnya.

Sang pelanggan pemilik surai kecoklatan itu menganggukkan kepalanya pelan sebagai respon terhadap ucapan selamat datang dari Sungmin sebelum tungkai jenjang itu ia bawa menuju rak buku berlabel _Matematika_; rak yang selalu ia kunjungi di tiap harinya. Pria itu mengambil salah satu buku tebal yang Sungmin dan Hyukjae sendiri sama sekali tak paham itu tentang apa (mereka bodoh dalam Matematika), kemudian membawa diri ke salah satu meja di dekat jendela. Detik berikutnya ia sudah duduk manis di sana dengan sebuah laptop menyala dan buku yang dibuka pada halaman tertentu. Tampaknya, pria itu sudah larut dalam kegiatannya sendiri.

"_Heol. _Lihatlah anak itu. Ia pikir toko ini adalah perpustakaan?" Komentar yang sarat akan rasa tak terima tercetus dari ranum Hyukjae. Ia yang sempat memperhatikan salah satu pelanggan mereka kini mengalihkan pandang ke arah Sungmin. "Ia bahkan selalu duduk di tempat itu dengan kegiatan yang sama—mengetik sesuatu di laptopnya dengan amat serius, aku yakin setelah ia selesai nanti ia akan meletakkan buku itu kembali pada tempatnya di rak tanpa membelinya sama sekali. Sepertinya kita harus menghilangkan fasilitas semacam ini, Min. Kita akan benar-benar dirugikan."

"_Ya_, Hyukjae, berhentilah mengomel. Bukankah sebaiknya kau melanjutkan pekerjaanmu merapikan buku-buku di rak itu?" Sungmin sedikit mendelik. Yang ditegur dengan sigap melangkah mundur menuju salah satu rak buku sambil sempat berucap, "siap, bos!" Walau sebenarnya pemilik _gummy smile_ itu masih ingin mengompori Sungmin perihal tingkah salah satu pelanggan mereka yang hampir setiap harinya datang hanya untuk menumpang mengetik sesuatu di laptopnya sendiri dengan menggunakan buku di toko itu sebagai referensinya.

Tidak ada satupun, sesungguhnya tidak ada satupun, dan aku serius tidak ada satupun pelanggan di toko buku Lee Brothers—itu nama toko buku Sungmin—yang memiliki pola tingkah seperti pelanggannya yang satu ini. Si Tuan Pelanggan hampir setiap harinya datang untuk mengambil satu buku tebal dari bagian buku-buku Matematika dan duduk di satu meja yang selalu sama setiap harinya untuk kemudian mengerjakan sesuatu di laptopnya, yang Sungmin sendiri tak pernah tahu apa yang sedang pria itu kerjakan.

Ada hari di mana Sungmin benar-benar jengah dengan tingkah pelanggan itu yang akhirnya menuntun langkahnya untuk menghampiri si pria tukang meminjam buku. Satu teguran halus ia berikan kala itu, yang mengatakan bahwa tempat itu bukanlah perpustakaan melainkan sebuah toko buku di mana semua buku di sana dijual dan bukan untuk dipinjam saja. Teguran itu mempan, meski hanya sedikit. Sebab si pelanggan _setia _memutuskan untuk membeli satu buku setelahnya.

Itu bukan buku tebal yang biasa ia pinjam, melainkan komik tipis yang keberadaannya bahkan hampir tak pernah terlihat karena bagiannya yang terselip di rak di sudut toko. Dan hal itu terus berlanjut di hari-hari berikutnya; pria itu benar-benar hanya membeli satu komik dengan harga yang amat murah setiap kali ia datang, lalu meminjam buku tebalnya untuk kemudian mengerjakan sesuatu pada laptopnya.

Hal itu, kalau Sungmin boleh jujur, cukup menarik perhatiannya, sehingga ia menganggap pria satu ini cukup istimewa. Ya, pelanggan istimewa di toko buku miliknya. Dan ia mulai terbiasa dengan itu, walau sesekali rasa jengah masih tetap ada.

"Kau masih tak berniat untuk membeli buku itu?"

Helai coklat yang sedikit menjuntai menutupi kening bersih milik sang pria sedikit bergerak karena kepala yang mendongak saat suara halus menginterupsi kegiatan. Sang pelanggan yang menjadi tokoh utama saat ini sedikit terkejut mendapati sosok pemilik toko—Sungmin—sudah berdiri di sebelahnya. Kekeh ringan pada akhirnya lolos dari ranum Sungmin kala ia mendapati raut terkejut milik pelanggan istimewanya itu. _Menggemaskan, tapi tetap tampan__,_ batinnya bersuara, tanpa sadar mengagumi sosok pria yang tengah mendongak untuk memandangnya.

"Padahal, kuperhatikan kau selalu meminjam buku dari rak yang sama setiap harinya. Mengapa tak coba membeli saja? Kau tak perlu repot-repot lagi datang kemari apabila memiliki satu di rumah." Sungmin berceloteh panjang lebar seraya menarik kursi di hadapan pelanggannya dan mendudukkan diri di sana dengan amat perlahan—bokongnya masih sedikit ngilu karena ulah pria bernama Cho Kyuhyun. Yah, ia memutuskan untuk menghampiri pria ini dengan harapan obrolan kecil mereka bisa sedikit menjernihkan pikiran tentang insiden _one night stand_ semalam.

"Aku tak begitu membutuhkan buku ini." Pria _istimewa_ itu melanjutkan kegiatan mengetiknya yang sempat terhenti sesaat setelah meloloskan satu kalimat yang mengundang kerutan samar di dahi Sungmin. Pria manis ini dilanda tanda tanya hanya karena pernyataan yang tak konsisten dengan kenyataan.

"Kau meminjamnya setiap kali datang, dan kau hampir datang kemari setiap hari, kemudian kau mengetikkan sesuatu di laptopmu dengan melihat buku itu. Bukankah itu berarti kau _san__gat _membutuhkannya?" Dengan menekankan kata _sangat_ pada kalimatnya, Sungmin kembali melontarkan tanya tanpa sekalipun mengalihkan pandangan dari pria di hadapan. Wajah pria itu amat tenang—atau mendekati datar—dan Sungmin bertanya-tanya mengapa ada manusia yang bisa begitu tenang di muka bumi ini bahkan setelah melakukan hal yang tak semestinya. Membaca tanpa membeli secara terus menerus sampai pemilik toko pun sudah menegur adalah hal yang tak wajar, bukan?

Tanpa menghentikan gerak jemari yang sibuk mengetik pada laptopnya, sepasang mata tajam itu sempat melirik ke arah Sungmin sebelum kembali tertuju pada layar laptop di hadapan. "Mm-hm, aku hanya membutuhkan buku ini sebagai referensi tugas kuliahku. Aku tak perlu membelinya karena buku ini tak akan berguna setelah aku menyelesaikan tugas ini."

Ah, itu adalah satu fakta baru bagi Sungmin. Maksudnya, ia memang sempat mengira pelanggannya yang satu ini adalah seorang mahasiswa, tetapi baru kali ini ia mendengarnya secara langsung dari yang bersangkutan.

"Kalau begitu, mengapa tak coba mencari buku referensi di perpustakaan kampusmu? Aku yakin mereka memiliki lebih banyak buku referensi dibanding di toko buku ini." Sungmin tak gentar menekan pria itu untuk menghentikan kegiatan tak bermutunya.

"Mereka tak punya buku yang ini," balas sang pria dengan cepat, secepat jemarinya menari di atas keyboard laptop. Sungmin sedikit mengerucutkan bibir karena merasa ia tak akan bisa memenangkan perdebatan ringan ini. Bagaimanapun ia mencoba, pria di hadapannya ini akan selalu membalas dan ia jengah akan hal itu.

"Tetapi setidaknya kau harus membeli satu agar kami tak rugi," gumam Sungmin sembari meloloskan satu hela napas panjang. "Toko buku sedang di ujung tanduk, dan pelanggannya semakin hari semakin tipis. Aku tak yakin bisa mempertahankan toko ini lebih lama."

Sungmin kembali berceloteh dengan latar belakang suara ketikan dari laptop lawan bicaranya. Persetan dengan orang asing, ia sedang ingin mengeluarkan kegundahan yang tiba-tiba menggeluti hati.

Ya, toko bukunya benar-benar sudah di ujung tanduk. Tak ingin menyalahkan minat baca anak muda zaman sekarang, tetapi mau tak mau ia tetap menyalahkan mereka setelah sadar bahwa orang-orang lebih gemar memainkan ponselnya ketimbang berkutat dengan buku bacaan. Itu menyedihkan. Sungguh.

"Bahkan tak ada yang berminat untuk bekerja di tempat ini. Rasanya melelahkan mengingat hanya ada aku dan Hyukjae yang bekerja di toko buku ini." Sungmin melanjutkan sesi curahan hatinya dengan pandangan yang ditujukan kepada sang sahabat yang saat ini sudah berpindah ke balik meja kasir. "Dia pasti lelah bekerja seorang diri."

"Apa kalian menerima pekerja paruh waktu?" Setelah beberapa menit hanya suara Sungmin yang selalu terdengar, akhirnya pria di depannya turut membuka suara. Sungmin yang sempat menunduk lesu kini mengangkat kepalanya dengan tatap penasaran satu detik setelah ia mendengar tanya pria itu. Tidak ada lagi suara ketikan, kini laptop itu sudah ditutup dan pemiliknya mulai sedikit berbenah. "Aku tak sengaja melihat brosur yang tertempel di depan pintu toko. Kalian membuka lowongan kerja, bukan? Apa kalian menerima pekerja paruh waktu?"

"Umm! Kami menerima pekerja paruh waktu juga kok!" Dengan semangat yang entah datang dari mana Sungmin mengangguk cepat. Ia memiliki firasat pelanggan istimewanya ini akan mendaftarkan diri untuk menjadi pekerja paruh waktu di toko bukunya. Lihatlah binar yang tampak jelas di mata _foxy _milik pria manis itu, itu adalah binar-binar penuh harapan.

"Lantas, di mana aku bisa mendaftarkan diri?"

Dengan kedua sudut bibir tertarik mengulas senyuman lebar nan cerah, tangan Sungmin bergerak ke arah meja kasir di mana Hyukjae sedang mengelapi mejanya (pria itu mulai bingung harus mengerjakan apa). "Kau bisa mendapatkan formulir pendaftaran kerja paruh waktu di sana, tanyakan saja pada Hyukjae—pria yang sedang berada di kasir itu!"

Firasatnya benar, pria ini sungguh akan mendaftarkan diri sebagai pekerja paruh waktu di toko bukunya. Ekor matanya mengikuti kemana tujuan langkah pelanggannya itu tanpa satu detik pun melepas pandangan. Jangan lupakan senyuman lebar yang masih menghias paras manis nan elok itu, menambah kadar kemanisannya berkali-kali lipat. Untuk sesaat, Sungmin mampu melupakan insiden _one night stand _yang sudah menyita hampir seluruh pikirannya sejak bangun pagi tadi. Untuk saat ini hanya ada euforia bahagia yang sementara sebab ia merasa itu adalah akhir penderitaannya... oh, ia terlalu melebihkan. Siapapun tahu hanya dengan satu pekerja paruh waktu tak akan bisa mencipta perubahan drastis. _Well, _Sungmin memang selalu positif.

Akhirnya _Lee Brothers__ Bookstore _memiliki satu pekerja baru, meski hanya paruh waktu itu bukanlah masalah besar bagi Sungmin. Ini adalah langkah awal untuk mencapai masa depan toko yang gemilang. Setidaknya begitulah yang ia harapkan, tidak sampai ia sadar bahwa bergabungnya si pelanggan istimewa ternyata membawa _bencana _bagi Sungmin. Benar-benar sebuah bencana...

Pelanggan istimewanya melangkah menjauhi kasir. Sungmin sempat melihat pria itu sedikit berbincang dengan Hyukjae, mungkin membicarakan pendaftarannya menjadi pekerja paruh waktu yang ternyata tidak serumit itu (ia hanya diminta untuk mengisi formulir dan sedikit tetek bengek lainnya). Kemudian pria itu meninggalkan toko buku dengan tak lupa membeli satu lagi komik murahan lainnya. Ternyata ia tak lupa untuk _membeli buku_.

Belum lagi sang pelanggan istimewa menyentuh pintu toko, Sungmin sudah melesat ke arah meja kasir di mana Hyukjae sedang membaca formulir pendaftaran yang ternyata sudah diisi saat itu juga. Oh, pria itu benar-benar gesit dalam mengisinya. Sungmin segera mencondongkan tubuh ke arah Hyukjae yang berdiri di balik meja kasir.

"Hyukjae, kita harus menerima orang itu! Entah mengapa aku merasa toko buku ini akan kembali maju setelah kita mendapat pekerja baru." Sungmin berucap sambil menatap Hyukjae penuh binar bahagia. Hyukjae hanya membalas tatapan sahabat sekaligus bosnya dengan tatapan yang seolah berkata _mengapa kau tampak begitu bahagia? Ini hanya pekerja paruh waktu, tahu._ Kemudian ia melanjutkan membaca formulir tersebut secara tuntas.

"Tapi... alasan kerja yang ia tuliskan di sini sungguh aneh," gumam Hyukjae dengan jemari yang mengusap dagunya pelan. Air mukanya seolah mengatakan bahwa ia sedang berpikir keras sekarang. "Sungmin, kupikir alasan anak itu datang setiap hari ke toko bukumu ini bukan hanya karena ia ingin meminjam buku di rak matematika itu."

Mendengar ucapan Hyukjae, Sungmin mengerutkan kening tak paham. Kalimat yang diucapkan si _gummy _itu tak sampai ke otaknya yang saat ini hanya dipenuhi oleh pekerja baru. Ia butuh penjelasan lebih.

"Apa maksudmu? Jelas-jelas ia datang hanya untuk mengerjakan tugasnya dan meminjam buku untuk dijadikan referensi," balas Sungmin. Kini tatap menuntut jawaban ia layangkan kepada sang lawan bicara, yang untungnya segera dipahami Hyukjae.

"Biar aku bacakan alasannya ingin bekerja di sini," ucap Hyukjae. Pria itu sedikit berdeham untuk menjernihkan suara.

"Alasan aku bekerja di sini, karena aku ingin menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu bersama Lee Sungmin."

Tak ada suara lain setelah Hyukjae membacakan kalimat pendek yang tertulis di kolom alasan. Hal itu sempat mengundang kebingungan darinya, hingga akhirnya ia mengalihkan pandang dari kertas formulir ke wajah Sungmin. Satu alis Hyukjae terangkat samar.

Wajah Sungmin saat itu tampak _blank_, namun ada rona merah samar yang menghias sekitar pipinya. Tentu saja, siapa yang tak malu mendengar alasan semacam itu? Itu terdengar _cheesy_, namun _sweet _di waktu yang bersamaan.

"_Heol. _Lihat ini, setelah _one night stand_, kau juga mendapat satu penggemar rahasia. Kau benar-benar populer di kalangan pria, eoh?" Hyukjae kembali menyeringai bangga seperti seorang ibu yang melihat anaknya populer di kalangan orang-orang.

Untuk kesekian kalinya di hari itu, Sungmin ingin menghajar Hyukjae saat ini juga sebab lagi-lagi melontar godaan menyebalkan. "Jika sekali lagi kau mengungkit soal semalam, aku benar-benar akan menghajarmu, Lee Hyukjae."

Yang diancam hanya meloloskan cengiran polos seraya tangan mengulurkan kertas formulir ke arah sang pemilik toko buku. "Bercanda. Ini, bacalah dulu secara keseluruhan formulirnya."

Sungmin menerima kertas itu dengan bibir yang lagi-lagi mengerucut samar. Dalam satu detik, ia sudah menggenggam kertas itu dan mulai memindai isinya dari bagian teratas.

Dan saat matanya jatuh pada bagian nama, wajah Sungmin memucat. Benar-benar pucat seolah aliran darah tak ingin singgah di bagian itu. Tidak hanya itu, gamitan jemarinya pada kertas formulir mengerat hingga mungkin akan merobek kertas itu dalam hitungan detik. Matanya melebar dengan kedua bola mata bergerak gusar."C—CHO KYUHYUN?!"

Sungmin kembali meneriakkan nama itu. Tetapi kali ini bukan di atas ranjang, pun bukan pula dengan iringan lenguh desah di selanya. Kali ini, teriakan itu sarat akan keterkejutan dan kepanikan. Sungmin tak tahu ada berapa banyak pria penyandang nama Cho Kyuhyun di dunia ini, namun satu yang pasti; firasatnya berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. Ia merasa itu adalah akhir hidupnya...

Dan begitulah bagaimana kehidupan Sungmin akan dipenuhi oleh pelanggan istimewanya, Cho Kyuhyun.

Sedangkan pria yang kita bicarakan sejak tadi sedang melangkah enteng menuju stasiun kereta. Senyuman lebar sedari tadi hadir di parasnya, menambah kesan tampan hingga mengundang lirikan dari wanita-wanita yang berpapasan dengannya. Cho Kyuhyun, si pria pelanggan istimewa, mulai mengeluarkan kekeh ringan yang kemudian berakhir dengan alunan tawa bahagia. Dengan ini, ia benar-benar bisa menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama Sungmin-_nya._

— o —

Pemanasan sebelum kembali menulis fic KyuMin. Doakan saya produktif.


	2. Itu Semua Bukan Mimpi

"Choi Siwon—brengsek! Aku membencinya! Hik—"

Langit di luar sana sudah gelap sejak beberapa jam yang lalu. Wajar saja, bahkan waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul satu dini hari saat ini, hanya lewat beberapa menit. Seharusnya manusia sudah beristirahat di waktu selarut ini, mungkin saja bermain-main di alam mimpi mereka yang entah adalah mimpi indah atau justru mimpi buruk. Tetapi tampaknya khusus hari ini keharusan itu tidak berlaku bagi satu pria manis yang namanya kita kenal dengan Sungmin, atau Lee Sungmin jika kau ingin mengetahui nama lengkapnya.

Sungmin melangkah linglung dengan sesekali hampir tersungkur jatuh ke tanah. Kaki pendeknya terkadang mengambil arah ke kanan, lalu ke kiri, atau bahkan diam di tempat sebelum akhirnya kembali melangkah dengan pelan dan terhuyung-huyung. Andai kata tak ada seorang pria yang dengan suka rela _menjaga_ langkah Sungmin dari belakang, pria manis itu sudah pasti akan tergeletak di tanah tanpa bisa bangkit sejak tadi. Lebih parahnya, ia mungkin saja jatuh tertidur hingga esok pagi dan terbangun karena burung-burung yang bertengger di wajah manisnya.

Ya, nyatanya tidak hanya Sungmin yang masih berkeliaran di luar sana dengan keadaan mabuk. Ada satu pria lain di belakangnya yang senantiasa berkenan _menjaga_ Sungmin agar ia tak terjatuh. Pria itu berjalan tepat di belakangnya, tinggi badan yang kontras menambah kesan bahwa pria itu benar-benar sedang melindungi si pria manis yang tengah mabuk. Sesekali ia memegangi lengan Sungmin saat ia mendapati si manis hampir terjungkal, yang mana segera mendapat tepisan lemah dari pemilik lengan bersamaan dengan seruan _jangan sentuh aku__!._ Jika sudah begitu, pemilik surai kecoklatan ini akan menarik lengannya kembali dan mengawasi dengan sedikit pandangan cemas.

"Bukankah apartemenmu yang itu?" Pria jangkung itu menunjuk salah satu bangunan apartemen sederhana di sebelah kanan mereka di sebrang jalan raya, ia yakin itu bukanlah apartemen mahal dengan fasilitas mewah. _Well, _siapapun bisa tahu hanya dengan sekali lihat.

Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya dan dengan gerak kaku menoleh ke arah tunjuk sang pria. Kening mulus itu mengerut samar selama beberapa detik dengan mata memicing yang tertuju langsung pada bangunan yang dimaksud. Pada akhirnya senyuman lebar terulas di paras elok itu dan anggukan semangat beberapa kali ia berikan.

"Umm! Benar! Itu apartemenku!" Sungmin berseru riang dengan tangan kanan yang terulur dan menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah bangunan apartemennya. Tak lupa ia melanjutkan langkah, namun bukan melangkah lurus, melainkan berbelok untuk menyebrangi jalan raya yang cukup sepi.

Sepi... tetapi, mengapa ada cahaya dan derum kendaraan yang mendekat? Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya di tengah jalan raya tepat saat ia menyadari kehadiran cahaya menyilaukan itu. Masih dengan gerak kaku kepalanya menoleh ke arah cahaya, satu tangan refleks terangkat untuk melindungi mata dari kesilauan.

_Eoh... apa itu? Mengapa mobil itu mendekat?_

Pertanyaan itu sempat berkelebat dalam kepala Sungmin yang saat ini diambil alih oleh alkohol, ia tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih. Semakin lama cahaya silau itu semakin mendekat, pun suara bising dari klakson mobil mulai mengusik gendang telinga sebab si pengendara membunyikannya berulang kali. Suara itu semakin dekat dan semakin memekakkan telinga hingga—

"SUNGMIN!"

—saat itu juga, Sungmin merasa pergelangan tangannya digenggam dan ditarik oleh seorang malaikat, _malaikat penyelamatnya_.

_Woosh..._

Mobil yang hampir menabrak Sungmin melaju dengan cepat dan semakin menjauh. Tak ada insiden kecelakaan seperti yang kita kira, yang ada hanyalah pria jangkung pemilik surai kecoklatan yang mendekap Sungmin erat dengan napas tersengalnya. Ia tersengal bukan karena kelelahan menarik tubuh _montok _Sungmin, melainkan karena cemas, amat cemas hingga dadanya terasa sesak. _Ia hampir kehilangan separuh hidupnya_.

"Kau tak apa, Min?" Suara itu memecah keheningan di antara mereka, bergetar karena kecemasan yang belum juga sirna. Sungmin yang saat ini bahkan tak mampu menggerakkan kakinya karena lemas membiarkan pria asing itu—setidaknya baginya—mendekap tubuhnya erat, dan ia membiarkan kepalanya bersandar pada dada bidang pria itu. Ia tampak pasrah dalam dekapannya.

Sungmin mendengar tanyanya, namun ia tak memberi respons. Ia bahkan tak repot-repot memikirkan mengapa pria asing ini bisa mengetahui namanya. Alih-alih, kedua tangannya justru bergerak lalu melingkari pinggang pria di hadapannya; ia mendekap tubuh pria itu erat.

Dan tebak apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? Sungmin menangis. Awalnya hanya isakan pelan sampai lama-kelamaan berubah menjadi tangisan keras dan bahunya bergetar. Tanpa malu ia menangis keras di dalam dekapan si pria asing, membiarkan air matanya membanjiri kaos abu-abu yang dikenakan pria itu. Tanpa peduli dengan sekitar, Sungmin meluapkan semua emosinya di sana, tanpa peduli dengan raut cemas yang kembali hadir pada paras tampan milik pria yang lebih tinggi.

"Kenapa kau tak membiarkan aku mati saja? Hik—hiks! Aku ingin mati saja!"

Tangisan Sungmin pecah semakin menjadi-jadi—bahkan saat ini sudah seperti rengekan berisik seorang bocah lima tahun yang keinginannya tak dipenuhi. Dan pria dengan surai kecoklatan itu dengan sabar menenangkannya sembari menepuk-nepuk lembut punggung Sungmin yang bergetar hebat, sesekali memberikan usapan menenangkan di sana berharap pria manis itu menghentikan tangisnya. Bahkan telapak tangan besar itu sempat mengusap kepala Sungmin, merasakan betapa halusnya surai hitam legam yang menjadi mahkota pria manis itu.

"Aku membencimu, Choi Siwon... hik—! Bagaimana mungkin kau tidur dengan wanita itu! Bahkan kau tidak pernah tidur denganku—!" Tangan Sungmin mengepal dan menyerang bahu lebar milik pria yang mendekapnya, beberapa kali ia memberi pukulan di bagian itu hingga meloloskan ringisan pelan dari ranum si korban pukulan. Sungmin tidak melakukannya dengan pelan, kau tahu...

"Sshh, tenanglah. Lagipula tidak ada Choi Siwon di sini," ujar yang surai kecoklatan lagi-lagi dengan nada menenangkan. Suara itu lembut melantun di telinga Sungmin hingga pria manis itu sedikit demi sedikit mulai merasa tenang, suaranya benar-benar menenangkan—Sungmin mengakui itu.

Butuh waktu lama—mungkin sekitar sepuluh menit—bagi Sungmin untuk benar-benar menghentikan air mata yang sejak tadi mengaliri pipinya. Meski isak tangisnya sesekali masih terdengar, bahu Sungmin sudah tak lagi bergetar hebat, ia juga sudah menghentikan aksi anarkisnya beberapa saat lalu—memukuli bahu pria yang tak ia kenal. Ia sudah jauh lebih tenang sekarang. Sungguh sabar pria yang saat ini masih mendekapnya erat dalam menenangkan si manis Sungmin, bahkan dekapan itu tak sekalipun mengendur.

_"Melihatmu seperti ini membuat hatiku sakit, Min. Aku tak bisa melihat air mata itu, aku bahkan tak bisa melihatmu menyebut nama pria lain berulang kali di hadapanku."_

Mata Sungmin memejam secara perlahan bersamaan dengan suara pelan yang melantunkan beberapa kalimat. Kalimat itu terdengar menyedihkan seolah-olah yang mengucapkannya adalah pria paling sakit hati di muka bumi ini. Namun Sungmin tak mengerti, dan siapapun akan yakin bahwa pria manis itu tak begitu memedulikan kalimat tersebut sebab kesadarannya sedikit demi sedikit mulai menghilang.

Tak ada lagi pergerakan dari tangan yang mengepal, tangan itu mulai terjatuh lemas dari bahu sang pria. Isakan masih sesekali terdengar samar, namun kini hanya ada dengkur halus di sekitar dengan napas yang mulai berembus tenang. Ya, Sungmin jatuh tertidur di pelukan seorang pria yang asing baginya.

Detik berikutnya cahaya silau kembali menyapa bersamaan dengan suara bising yang begitu mengusik. Sungmin tak bisa menyebutnya memekakkan telinga sebab suara itu tak begitu keras.

Tetapi suara itu mengganggu, amat mengganggu—

"... Min? Min-ah? Sungmin-ah!"

—bersamaan dengan suara panggilan yang mengusik tidurnya.

Mata sembab Sungmin terbuka, dan sosok pertama yang ia lihat adalah Lee Hyukjae yang tengah memandangnya khawatir sembari membelakangi jendela kamar yang sudah terbuka. Suara alarm dari jam weker di atas meja nakas di sebelah kasurnya masih mengusik telinga Sungmin hingga kemudian segera dimatikan oleh Hyukjae dengan sekali hentak.

_Ah... cahaya silau itu adalah cahaya matahari, rupanya._ Sungmin bergumam dalam hati. _Dan suara bising itu adalah suara alarm, huh?_

Dan entah mengapa, pagi itu Sungmin terbangun dengan pipi yang basah oleh air mata, juga perasaan kecewa yang membekas di dada. Itu bukan rasa kecewa yang disebabkan oleh seorang pria bernama Choi Siwon seperti yang ia sebut dalam _mimpi_nya, melainkan rasa kecewa sebab ia harus mengakhiri satu mimpi yang memberinya rasa nyaman.

_Nyaman dalam pelukan si pria asing, Cho Kyuhyun__._

— o —

**BOOKSTORE**

_by Tsumibukaki_

— o —

Sungmin tidak tahu bahwa mimpinya akan mengusik pikirannya bahkan sampai ia selesai membersihkan tubuh dan mulai menyantap sarapan pagi ini.

Pria manis itu telah mencoba segala cara untuk mengalihkan pikiran dari bayang-bayang tentang _mimpi _itu; mulai dari mandi dan menghabiskan banyak sabun cair untuk menggosok punggung, mencari baju yang pas untuk ia kenakan hari ini, hingga membantu Hyukjae menyediakan sarapan di dapur apartemen sederhananya (setelah melihat keadaan Sungmin, pria itu memutuskan untuk membuatkan sarapan). Semua itu telah ia lakukan, namun tetap saja bayangan seorang pria di dalam mimpi yang mendekapnya erat kembali melintas bahkan di tengah-tengah kegiatan hingga ia harus kehilangan fokusnya. Itulah yang menjadi penyebab mengapa Hyukjae mengomel habis-habisan pagi ini sambil menyajikan telur dadar gulung di atas piring.

"Kau keluar dari kamar mandi dengan sisa-sisa sabun yang belum kau bilas dengan bersih."

Hyukjae mendekat ke meja makan di mana Sungmin duduk di salah satu kursinya.

"Kau mengenakan pakaian tidur padahal kau sudah mandi dan harus pergi ke toko bukumu. Seharusnya kau berpakaian rapi."

Hyukjae meletakkan piring berisi telur dadar gulung yang tampak lezat di atas meja dengan sedikit hentakan hingga menimbulkan suara _'tak' _pelan.

"Dan terakhir, kau mengacaukan dapur dengan membiarkan sosis-sosis ini menjadi gosong."

Dengan dramatis Hyukjae menunjuk-nunjuk salah satu piring di mana terdapat dua buah sosis hitam legam besar di atasnya, tengah terbaring lemas tak bisa diselamatkan.

"Tsk, setidaknya lupakan sejenak masalah percintaanmu dan hiduplah dengan benar," lanjutnya diakhiri dengan dengus napas keras. Hyukjae mengambil posisi duduk di sebrang Sungmin, kemudian mengambil dua buah piring kosong yang kemudian salah satunya ia letakkan di hadapan sang sahabat manis. "Aku sangat khawatir mendapati kau menangis saat tertidur. Apa? Kenapa? Kau memimpikan mantan kekasihmu—Choi Siwon lagi?"

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan kesal mendengar segala omelan Hyukjae. Pria _gummy _itu memang adalah bawahannya, tetapi di luar pekerjaan, Hyukjae tetaplah seorang sahabat yang dengan blak-blakan akan mengomelinya apabila sedikit saja ia berbuat kesalahan. Walaupun ia tahu yang ia perbuat hari ini bukan sepenuhnya sebuah kesalahan, tetap saja Sungmin tak bisa berkutik saat pria _gummy _itu sudah mengomel.

"Bukan dia. Sudahlah, lupakan saja dan ayo kita makan." Seraya mengambil nasi dan lauk lain ke atas piringnya, Sungmin memutuskan untuk mengakhiri topik tentang apa yang terjadi dengannya pagi ini dan memilih fokus pada sarapannya. Selain karena ia malu sebab Hyukjae melihat tangisnya karena sebuah mimpi, ia sama sekali tak bisa mengingat siapa persisnya pria yang ada di dalam mimpinya. Wajahnya tak jelas, hanya dekapan hangat itu yang bisa ia ingat yang entah sampai kapan ingatan itu akan bertahan. Jika Sungmin memberitahu mimpinya kepada Hyukjae, pria itu sudah pasti akan mengolok-oloknya sebagai pria kesepian, atau justru mengaitkannya dengan kejadian dua malam lalu di mana ia tanpa sengaja melakukan _one night stand_ dengan Cho Kyuhyun. Wajahnya seketika memerah karena satu nama itu kembali terlintas di benak.

"Benarkah?" Hyukjae bergumam seraya memperhatikan raut wajah Sungmin yang berubah merah. Ingin ia menggoda bahwa mungkin apa yang mengusik pria itu adalah pasangan tidurnya dua malam lalu, namun itu ia urungkan sebab Hyukjae merasa bukan saat yang tepat untuk melayangkan godaan semacam itu. Sepertinya ia masih cukup mengkhawatirkan sang sahabat karib.

"Kuharap kau segera _move on _dari Siwon, Sungmin-ah. Bagaimanapun, dia sudah berubah menjadi pria brengsek dan menyakitimu," tambah Hyukjae sebelum ia mengambil nasi dan telur dadar gulung serta lauk lainnya. Kini si pemilik _gummy smile _itu mulai khidmat menikmati sarapan buatannya sendiri.

"Mm-hm, aku akan melupakannya. Dia memang pria brengsek," sahut Sungmin pelan. Ia menyuapkan nasi dan telur ke dalam mulutnya, kemudian dengan lesu mengunyah makanan itu hingga akhirnya ia telan dengan sedikit susah payah. Semua kegiatannya dilakukan dengan tangan lemas hingga lagi-lagi Hyukjae melempar tatapan cemas.

Sungmin memang _akan _melupakan Choi Siwon, tetapi entah kapan itu akan terjadi. Nyatanya, bayang-bayang Choi Siwon masih hinggap di pikirannya, dan Hyukjae menyadari itu. Bertahun-tahun mengenal Sungmin dan menjadi teman terdekatnya membuat Hyukjae mampu membaca setiap gerak-gerik dan tingkah laku Sungmin. Seperti contoh kejadian dua malam lalu di mana Sungmin mabuk berat dan berakhir tidur di ranjang dengan seorang pria lain yang bukan kekasihnya. Hyukjae sudah tahu alasan mengapa Sungmin melakukan itu.

_Sungmin__ sakit hati_ _dan butuh pelampiasan_.

Sudah hampir satu minggu setelah Sungmin mengetahui bahwa Choi Siwon, mantan kekasihnya, tidur dengan wanita lain. Sudah hampir satu minggu ia memutuskan hubungan mereka berdua secara sepihak. Dan sudah hampir satu minggu pula Sungmin masih menangisi Siwon. Ia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bahwa kekasihnya itu—sekarang mantan— turun dari mobil mewahnya bersama seorang wanita cantik. Dengan memeluk pinggul wanita itu Siwon melangkah dengan santai memasuki sebuah gedung yang kemudian Sungmin sadari itu adalah sebuah _love motel_. Sungmin dan siapapun itu akan tahu apa yang akan dua insan itu lakukan di dalam sana.

"Seks."

Sungmin tersedak makanannya sendiri saat Hyukjae mengucap satu kata itu secara tiba-tiba. Matanya mendelik marah kepada sang sahabat dengan tangan yang meraih segelas air putih. Sedangkan yang disalahkan lagi-lagi hanya menyengir polos, hal yang selalu ia lakukan saat ia baru saja membuat Sungmin kesal.

"Seks dengan pria lain bisa membuatmu lupa bahwa kau sedang sakit hati." Hyukjae melanjutkan. Ia kembali menyuapkan makanan dengan lahap sebelum akhirnya satu jitakan kuat melayang di ubun-ubun hingga pria itu mengaduh samar. Siapa lagi pelakunya jika bukan Sungmin.

Pria manis itu meletakkan gelas yang isinya sudah setengah ke atas meja setelah menghadiahi satu jitakan penuh _kasih sayang_ ke ubun-ubun Hyukjae. Raut kesalnya lagi-lagi terpatri di wajah, namun siapapun yang melihat akan merasa gemas alih-alih takut. Begitu pula Hyukjae.

"Aku tak tahu kalau kau bisa semesum ini, Hyukjae," tutur Sungmin sembari melanjutkan kegiatan sarapannya. Makanan di atas piring Sungmin sudah hampir habis, tersisa beberapa suapan lagi sebelum mereka benar-benar selesai.

"Itu pengetahuan umum. Bukankah kau sudah merasakannya langsung?" Lagi-lagi pemilik _gummy smile _ini bicara dengan blak-blakan. Jitakan dan tatapan kesal dari Sungmin sepertinya tak lagi mempan untuknya. Dan sifat Hyukjae tersebut tampaknya sudah menjadi hal biasa bagi Sungmin. Yah, mereka adalah dua sahabat yang sudah saling mengerti satu sama lain, memang.

"Bisakah kita tak membahas ini?" pinta Sungmin pada akhirnya. _Well, _jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya ia mengiyakan pernyataan_ absurd_ Hyukjae. Bahkan sampai detik ini pun, _sesungguhnya _Sungmin masih ingat bagaimana hangatnya tubuh Cho Kyuhyun di atas tubuhnya, dan bagaimana lembutnya perlakuan pria itu dalam menghujam bokongnya. Bahkan di saat ia mabuk oleh alkohol, ia masih mengingat sedikit detail dari apa yang ia dan Kyuhyun lakukan malam itu.

Tetapi, tentu saja Sungmin tak akan memberitahu soal itu kepada Hyukjae. Ia tak akan mengakuinya.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Maafkan aku, bos!" Hyukjae menyengir dan melanjutkan santapannya hingga menyisakan hening di antara mereka, hanya ada suara peraduan antara sendok dan piring dari kedua pria. Sama seperti Sungmin, Hyukjae juga sudah menghabiskan setengah makanan di piringnya.

"Omong-omong, tumben sekali kau datang ke tempatku pagi-pagi begini. Ada apa?" Sungmin yang tak tahan dengan hening yang mengisi sekitar mereka kembali membuka suara. Ia baru ingat bahwa ia belum menanyakan alasan mengapa Hyukjae datang ke tempatnya, biasanya pria itu akan langsung datang ke toko dan membuka toko buku tersebut bila Sungmin belum datang. Toh Hyukjae juga menyimpan kunci duplikatnya.

"Aku tak sengaja meninggalkan kunci toko di kamarku, jadi aku memutuskan untuk datang ke tempatmu saja sekalian mengambil kunci. Dan ternyata kau belum bangun, tumben sekali kau kesiangan, Min." Hyukjae kembali melahap telur dadar gulungnya setelah bicara panjang lebar. Bukan hal yang aneh lagi melihat Hyukjae yang dapat dengan mudah masuk ke tempat tinggal Sungmin. Mereka berdua amat dekat, ingat? Bahkan mereka sudah mengetahui sandi untuk kunci pintu apartemen masing-masing.

Menanggapi penjelasan Hyukjae, Sungmin hanya memberi anggukan singkat sebelum kembali fokus pada sarapannya.

"Oh ya," lanjut Hyukjae tak bosan berceloteh, "Cho Kyuhyun, pria yang kemarin melamar menjadi pekerja paruh waktu ternyata sudah berada di depan toko bahkan sebelum aku datang. Ia terlihat kecewa tadi, mungkin karena toko belum buka."

Untuk yang kedua kalinya Sungmin tersedak. Kali ini karena ia mendengar satu nama _itu. _Hyukjae yang tak mengerti apa-apa segera meraih gelas Sungmin dan menyodorkannya pada pria itu dengan khawatir. Jadi, sudah berapa kali Sungmin membuat Hyukjae khawatir pagi ini?

Tangan Sungmin menggapai gelas yang disodorkan Hyukjae dan meneguk habis isinya, ia membiarkan sahabatnya menepuk-nepuk punggungnya pelan untuk turut membantu melancarkan saluran tenggorokannya.

Sejak kemarin, setelah pria bernama Cho Kyuhyun meninggalkan toko buku mereka dan meninggalkan Sungmin yang panik setengah mati, pria manis itu tak bicara sama sekali dan tampak tak bernyawa. Hyukjae jelas khawatir, ia tak mengerti apa-apa di sini, dan beruntungnya ia sedikit bodoh untuk memahami situasi. Iya, Sungmin tak memberitahu Hyukjae bahwa nama pria yang tidur dengannya adalah Cho Kyuhyun.

Mungkin masalah akan bertambah runyam jika pria _gum__my _itu mengetahuinya. Sebaiknya Hyukjae tak mengetahui fakta itu untuk saat ini...

"Hari ini aku akan bicara dengannya, oke? Bagaimanapun, dia tetap harus diwawancarai. Dan apabila ia tak sesuai ekspektasi, aku tak akan menerimanya." Akhirnya Sungmin mendapatkan suaranya kembali setelah berhasil terbebas dari insiden tersedak.

_Mungkin dia bukan Cho Kyuhyun yang tidur denganmu malam itu, Sungmin._

_Tetapi... alasannya mendaftar menjadi pekerja terdengar mengerikan. Dia pasti pria itu!_

_Tidak, tidak. Kau tak tahu ada berapa banyak Cho Kyuhyun di Korea Selatan, bukan? Mungkin saja ia Cho yang lain!_

Batin Sungmin bergejolak. Kepalanya dipenuhi oleh suara-suara dua pihak yang saling berargumen tentang pria bernama Cho Kyuhyun. Seberapa penting pria itu hingga mengambil alih pikiran Sungmin seperti ini, sih? Rasanya kepalanya semakin pusing saja.

"Aku selesai."

Sungmin tak bisa lagi berdiam di sana. Ia mulai merasa tak nyaman—entah karena apa—dan ia rasa ia perlu keluar untuk menghirup lebih banyak udara segar.

"Maaf karena tak menghabiskan sarapan pagi ini, Hyukjae-ah. Tetapi aku sudah kenyang sekarang," ujar Sungmin seraya bergegas dari meja makan. Bukan karena ia tak menghargai jerih payah Hyukjae dalam menyiapkan sarapan untuknya, tetapi Sungmin sudah merasa cukup dan ia pikir ia akan muntah apabila terus melanjutkan suapan nasinya.

Hyukjae hanya mengangguk bingung dan turut mengakhiri sesi sarapannya. Sedikit banyak tatap khawatir kembali ia lemparkan kepada Sungmin yang kini sudah berjalan menjauh menuju ruang kamar, mungkin ingin mengambil tas.

"Tidak apa, kuharap kau baik-baik saja, Min," balas Hyukjae sembari mengangkuti piring-piring kotor ke tempat pencucian piring. Ia akan menangani piring kotor itu nanti, mungkin.

Hyukjae berbalik, lantas mengambil tasnya yang ia letakkan di atas sofa di ruang tengah. Bersamaan dengan itu Sungmin sudah kembali dari ruang kamarnya dan mereka berdua memutuskan untuk melangkah keluar dari apartemen Sungmin dan menuju _Lee Brothers Bookstore _dalam diam.

Hyukjae tak mengerti, tetapi tampaknya hari ini Sungmin tak seperti biasanya. Tidak mungkin pria itu masih menggalaui Choi Siwon, bukan? Hyukjae harap Sungmin benar baik-baik saja, bagaimana pun ia merasa begitu khawatir sekarang.

— o —

Sesampainya di toko buku, Lee Sungmin akhirnya bisa bernapas lega saat ia tak mendapati kehadiran Cho Kyuhyun di sekitar sana. Setidaknya ia tak perlu menutupi wajah atau melakukan hal bodoh lainnya hanya agar Kyuhyun tak melihat sosoknya. Tunggu, untuk apa pula ia menutupi wajahnya? Ia bukan buronan di sini.

_Well_, sayangnya ia tak diizinkan untuk bernapas dengan lega lebih dari tiga puluh menit, sebab tepat setelah ia dan Hyukjae membuka toko tersebut—bahkan saat Hyukjae masih merapikan buku-buku di rak—Kyuhyun kembali menampakkan dirinya dengan sedikit mengintip ke dalam toko melalui celah pintu yang ia buka secara diam-diam. Tetap saja kehadiran pria itu segera disadari sebab suara lonceng kecil di atas pintu tetap akan berbunyi sekecil apapun celah yang ia ciptakan. Pada akhirnya ia membuka pintu itu lebar-lebar dan melangkah masuk sembari tersenyum tipis. Kau tak tahu apa yang ia sembunyikan di balik senyuman itu, eh?

"K-Kau kembali—"

Dan Sungmin menjadi gagap karena mendapati kehadiran Kyuhyun yang begitu mendadak. Ia terdiam di balik meja kasir dengan Kyuhyun yang melangkah mendekat ke sana. Sungmin ingin berteriak kepada pria itu untuk tak mendekat, tetapi itu adalah hal paling bodoh yang bisa ia lakukan, ia hanya akan mengacaukan segalanya dengan berteriak. Maka dari itu, Sungmin memutuskan untuk mematung di tempat.

"Tentu saja aku kembali. Aku ingin tahu apakah aku diterima bekerja di sini atau tidak," jawab Kyuhyun dengan enteng. Senyumnya sedikit melebar sesaat setelah ia berada di depan meja kasir, tepat di hadapan Sungmin. "Jadi, apakah aku diterima, atau tidak?"

Sungmin lagi-lagi ingin berteriak mengatakan bahwa pria itu tak diterima sama sekali di tempat ini, tetapi tatapan Hyukjae dari sudut rak buku begitu menusuk. Tatapan pria _gummy _itu seolah menuntutnya untuk segera menemukan satu pekerja lain untuk meringankan pekerjaannya sendiri. Dan Sungmin hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah karena itu. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Hyukjae dan beralih menatap rak buku di belakang Kyuhyun.

"Tidak semudah itu menerimamu, apalagi dengan _attitude_mu yang seperti ini. Terlebih, aku masih harus mewawancaraimu dulu." Sungmin berucap tanpa memandang sang lawan bicara. Masa bodoh dengan kesopanan, ia hanya benar-benar tak bisa melakukan kontak mata dengan pria itu sekalipun pria itu bukanlah Cho Kyuhyun yang tidur dengannya. Ia merasa _insecure_. Ia juga malu.

"Oke, oke, maafkan aku. Jadi, kita akan melakukan wawancara? Dengan senang hati aku jawab pertanyaan-pertanyaanmu. Di mana kita akan melakukan wawancaranya?"

Di ruang staf, dan hanya ada mereka berdua di sana sebab Hyukjae harus berjaga di kasir.

Sungmin duduk di sofa dengan kedua tangan mengepal diletakkan di atas kedua lututnya, posisinya tampak begitu kaku saat ini, sedangkan Kyuhyun duduk bersila di atas lantai tepat di hadapan Sungmin. Yang memisahkan mereka hanyalah meja kaca dengan kaki pendek yang terdapat kertas kosong dan pena serta ponsel Sungmin di atas meja itu.

Jangan tanya mengapa Kyuhyun tak duduk di sofa saja padahal masih ada ruang kosong di sofa yang diduduki Sungmin, atau dua sofa tunggal lainnya yang menganggur. Sungmin telah memerintahkannya begitu, dan Kyuhyun tak bisa menolak sebab ia tahu Sungmin adalah pemilik toko dan pria itu akan menjadi atasannya jika ia benar-benar diterima menjadi pekerja paruh waktu di sini.

"Jawab pertanyaanku dengan jujur," ucap Sungmin memecah hening di antara mereka. Jujur saja, ia merasa canggung dengan suasana ini dan ingin kabur saat itu juga, tetapi keadaan tak membiarkannya berbuat demikian. Ia hanya bisa duduk diam tak berkutik di sana.

"Sebentar... tidakkah kau terlalu kaku, uh, Sungmin-_ssi_? Dan kuharap kau menatapku saat memberi pertanyaan. Ini terasa canggung karena sejak tadi kau terlihat enggan menatapku."

Bahu Sungmin sedikit tersentak saat suara Kyuhyun menginterupsi. Cho Kyuhyun bodoh, jelas saja ia enggan menatapmu. Bagaimana mungkin ia berani menatap pria itu di situasi seperti ini?

Yah, benar sekali. Sejak tadi Sungmin tak pernah menatap Kyuhyun, dan akhirnya pria itu meluncurkan protesnya juga. Sungmin tak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain mengangkat kepalanya, kemudian dengan sedikit susah payah membuat kontak mata dengan Kyuhyun. Ia akan semakin dicap aneh jika bersikeras enggan melakukannya bahkan setelah sang lawan bicara memberi protesan.

Sungmin sempat menelan ludah sesaat sebelum manik _foxy_ hitam legam miliknya bertemu dengan manik gelap milik Kyuhyun. Entah bagaimana pandangannya terkunci begitu saja saat ia memutuskan untuk menatap pria itu. Perlu ia akui bahwa tatapan Kyuhyun amat memikat hingga siapapun akan enggan memutus kontak, begitu pula Sungmin.

Satu detik, dua detik, tiga detik, hingga hampir menyentuh detik keenam mereka terdiam karena tanpa sadar mengagumi sorot mata masing-masing, tanpa ada niat memutuskan kontak mata itu. Ya, baik Sungmin maupun Kyuhyun, tak satu pun di antara mereka terlihat hendak mengalihkan tatap. Mereka terlalu sibuk tenggelam dalam manik indah di hadapan mereka, hingga—

_Drrt. Drrt. Drrt._

—Ponsel Sungmin bergetar. Suaranya cukup mengusik suasana hening di sekitar. Itulah yang menjadi alasan mengapa Kyuhyun dan Sungmin memutuskan kontak mata mereka, dan lagi-lagi menimbulkan kecanggungan di sekitar—bahkan saat ini jauh lebih canggung dari sebelumnya.

"Ekhm—" Kyuhyun berdeham untuk menjernihkan tenggorokan seraya melirik ke arah ponsel yang tergeletak di atas meja, maniknya tanpa sengaja menangkap satu nama yang tertera di layar ponsel itu. Di saat itulah wajahnya sedikit mengeras, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Raut itu hanya ia tunjukkan selama sepersekian detik sebelum Sungmin akhirnya meraih ponsel itu dan menjauhkannya dari jangkauan Kyuhyun.

_Choi Siwon._

Jelas sekali Sungmin mendapati nama pria itu di layar ponselnya. Pria itu—mantan kekasihnya—sepertinya enggan memutuskan sambungan telepon hingga ponsel itu terus menerus bergetar. Sedangkan Sungmin berdecak pelan sebelum akhirnya mematikan panggilan itu. Tak tanggung-tanggung, ia turut mematikan _power _ponselnya. Sungmin muak dengan nama itu, walau ia sesekali masih memikirkannya.

"Wow," decak Kyuhyun pelan kala ia mendapati Sungmin mematikan ponselnya setelah menolak panggilan tersebut. "Kenapa tak kau angkat?"

"Maaf sebelumnya, tetapi itu tak penting. Sebaiknya kita mulai sekarang," hela Sungmin dengan tangan yang sedikit memijat pangkal hidungnya. Membahas Choi Siwon di sini bukanlah hal penting dan itu sama sekali tak ada hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun.

Untuk yang kedua kali, Sungmin akhirnya kembali menatap Kyuhyun. Terima kasih untuk Choi Siwon yang sudah sedikit meredakan kecanggungannya berusan dan menggantikannya dengan perasaan kesal. Oh, tidak, tidak, tentunya bukan kesal terhadap Kyuhyun.

"Siapa namamu?" Sungmin mulai menanyakan kalimat sederhana. _Well, _jujur saja, ia sama sekali tak menyiapkan pertanyaan wawancara. Ia hanya menanyakan pertanyaan yang melintas begitu saja di kepalanya saat ini. Begitu sederhana.

"Cho Kyuhyun." Kyuhyun akhirnya menjawab dengan tenang.

"Kau pernah mengatakan bahwa kau adalah seorang mahasiswa, benar?"

"Benar sekali."

"Tahun keberapa?"

"Ini tahun terakhirku, aku sedang mengerjakan tugas akhir."

Sungmin mengernyit heran. "Tahun terakhirmu? Hey, harusnya kau fokus dengan tugas akhirmu saja, bukannya bermain-main."

"Apa? Apa kau menganggap lamaranku menjadi pekerja di sini hanya untuk bermain-main saja? Lagipula aku masih bisa mengerjakan tugas akhirku walau harus bekerja," balas Kyuhyun. Terlihat sekali bahwa ia sedang bersikeras agar Sungmin menerimanya.

"Tidak, tidak bisa. Aku tak mau pekerjaan ini menghalangi pendidikanmu, oke?" Dan Sungmin juga bersikeras mencari alasan agar Kyuhyun membatalkan lamarannya. Iya, begitu saja terus.

"Tapi, bukankah kau butuh pekerja baru? Kau sudah mendapatkannya sekarang, hey. Pekerja barumu tepat ada di sini."

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan menerima pekerja paruh waktu yang berada di tahun terakhir pendidikannya," sahut Sungmin mutlak.

"Tapi—"

Ucapan Kyuhyun terpotong oleh suara pintu staf yang dibuka. Detik berikutnya kepala Hyukjae menyembul dari celah pintu itu. Tampak pria _gummy _itu sedikit tersentak saat melihat Kyuhyun tengah duduk bersila di atas lantai. Yah, itu bukan pemandangan yang biasa terjadi di sini. Kau tahu, di saat ada sofa, orang-orang biasanya akan duduk di sana.

Hyukjae cepat-cepat mengalihkan fokusnya pada Sungmin saat teringat hal yang lebih penting.

"Sungmin-ah?" panggil Hyukjae dengan ragu-ragu.

Sungmin menolehkan kepala dan memandang pria _gummy _itu dengan pandangan bingung. Sedikit banyak ia merasa lega karena kehadiran Hyukjae di antara mereka bisa sedikit dimanfaatkan.

Baru saja ia ingin mengajak Hyukjae untuk duduk di sebelahnya dan meyakinkan Kyuhyun bahwa pria itu tak bisa menjadi pekerja di toko karena sedang berada di tahun terakhirnya, Hyukjae sudah lebih dulu menyela dengan mengucapkan sesuatu. Tampak ragu-ragu.

"Itu... ada Siwon di depan. Dia sedang menunggumu."

Raut Hyukjae menunjukkan rasa bersalah saat ia melihat reaksi Sungmin ketika mendengar ucapannya. Tatapan pria manis itu langsung berubah dingin, bahkan itu mengejutkan Kyuhyun.

Hyukjae berani bersumpah bahwa ia pun tak ingin Sungmin kembali berurusan dengan pria itu, tetapi Siwon bersikeras memaksanya untuk memanggilkan Sungmin. Yah, ia tak punya pilihan lain selain melakukannya. Hyukjae harap Sungmin benar-benar menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan Siwon hari ini juga dan mereka mengakhiri hubungan itu secara _normal_.

"Apa dia mau menemuiku?" tanya Sungmin. Suaranya terdengar jauh lebih dingin dari biasanya hingga Hyukjae dibuat merinding karena itu.

"Y-Ya, dia sedang menunggu di luar, Min. Tapi, jika kau tak mau menemuinya, aku bisa katakan padanya untuk pulang saja."

Sungmin terdiam selama beberapa detik untuk memikirkan keputusan apa yang harus ia ambil. Tampak ia tengah menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mengembuskannya dengan sedikit kasar.

"Tidak perlu, aku akan menemuinya sekarang. Kembalilah bekerja, Hyukjae-ah." Pria manis itu akhirnya memutuskan. Hyukjae sedikit terkejut mendengarnya. Keputusan Sungmin sedikit tak terduga bagi pria itu. Normalnya, orang-orang tak ingin menemui mantan kekasihnya yang brengsek, bukankah begitu?

"Baiklah kalau begitu..." Hyukjae tak bertanya atau mengatakan apapun lagi. Bersamaan dengan itu, pria _gummy _itu sudah tak ada lagi di sekitar mereka. Pintu ruangan staf sudah ditutup kembali, sedangkan Sungmin bangkit berdiri.

"Kita akhiri ini di sini. Aku tak bisa mempekerjakanmu, sebaiknya kau fokus saja pada tugas akhirmu, Cho Kyuhyun-_ssi_." Sungmin berkata tanpa memandang Kyuhyun lagi. "Kau bisa pergi. Aku harus menemui seseorang sekarang."

"Hahaha."

Sungmin baru saja hendak melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan itu saat suara tawa yang dipaksakan lolos dari bibir tebal Kyuhyun. Terpaksa ia mengurungkan niatnya dan mengalihkan perhatian kembali pada pria jangkung yang kini sudah berdiri, tak lagi duduk bersila di atas lantai. Salah satu alis Sungmin terangkat heran, raut wajahnya seolah meminta penjelasan mengapa pria itu tertawa tak ikhlas.

"Biasanya, orang-orang tak akan menemui mantan kekasih mereka yang brengsek, bukankah begitu? Lalu, mengapa kau masih mau menemui Choi Siwon?" Satu pertanyaan tak terduga Kyuhyun berikan. Bahkan Sungmin langsung bungkam dibuatnya. Pria manis itu tampak berusaha mencerna maksud pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

_Tunggu, mengapa ia menanyakan itu?_

_Mengapa orang ini tahu bahwa Siwon adalah mantan kekasihku?_

Di saat-saat seperti ini, Sungmin menjadi jauh lebih bodoh dari biasanya.

"Bukankah hubungan kalian telah berakhir sejak Choi Siwon tidur dengan wanita lain?" Kyuhyun kembali bertanya dengan enteng, sedangkan Sungmin mulai memandangnya dengan tatapan horror.

Sungmin yakin ia hanya menceritakan soal itu kepada Hyukjae. Tetapi mengapa Kyuhyun mengetahuinya? Tak mungkin Hyukjae memberitahu Kyuhyun perihal itu, bukan? Bahkan mereka belum saling kenal!

_Tunggu... mimpi itu!_

Sungmin ingat di dalam _mimpi_nya Sungmin juga menceritakan soal itu kepada orang lain. Orang asing.

_Mimpi itu..._

"Ah, kau terlihat sangat bingung. Sepertinya kau melupakannya." Kyuhyun tampak sedikit kecewa sekarang, namun ia hanya mengendikkan bahu mencoba tak peduli. Apa yang ia harapkan dari ingatan seorang pria yang sedang mabuk berat, lagipula?

"Kukira, setidaknya ada sedikit yang kau ingat tentang malam itu, Lee Sungmin. Tetapi sepertinya kau tak ingat apa-apa."

Wajah Sungmin sedikit memucat. Ia mendengar suara petir yang amat keras tengah menyambar atap toko di atasnya. Semuanya masuk akal sekarang. Setelah mencoba mencernanya sekali lagi, Sungmin menyadari beberapa hal.

Kejadian di dalam mimpinya semalam bukan hanya sekadar mimpi.

Kejadian itu nyata.

Kejadian itu terjadi sebelum ia _melakukannya_.

Dan pria yang ada di hadapannya saat ini adalah _pria itu_.

"Siapa... kau?"

Dengan sisa-sisa suaranya yang bergetar Sungmin kembali bertanya untuk satu kali lagi memastikan. Kyuhyun tersenyum di tempatnya sebelum mengambil langkah mendekat kepada Sungmin. Meja masih memisahkan mereka, namun itu bukan halangan bagi Kyuhyun untuk mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga pria manis itu dan membisikkan sesuatu,

"Sudah kukatakan, bukan? Aku adalah Cho Kyuhyun."

Suara petir lagi-lagi terdengar di kepala Sungmin setelah ia mendengar suara berat itu berbisik di telinganya, kali ini dua kali lipat lebih besar dari sebelumnya. Suara itu sama persis dengan suara milik pria yang membisikkan namanya sebelum Sungmin mencapai orgasme malam itu.

Bahkan tanpa penjelasan lebih dari pria itu pun Sungmin langsung menyadarinya.

Cho Kyuhyun yang ada di hadapannya saat ini adalah Cho Kyuhyun yang _tidur _dengannya malam itu.

_Pria itu benar-benar Cho Kyuhyun_.

— o —

Hehe, nggak nyangka ada yang baca dan review. Terima kasih ya~ semoga kalian nggak kecewa saat baca fanfictku.


End file.
